Naruto Remnant Adventures
by Hunterkiller1888
Summary: don't have a summary yet but this is a work in progress and there are 3 stories that go before this I just wanted to get the first chapter out cuz it was killing me not to publish it there's a prequel called Hunter a sequel for hunter called Naruto the fire Prince and then a story in between that and Remnant Adventures that I am currently working on sad news the original author has


**I do not own Naruto or RWBY if I did Ruby and Blake would be a couple right at the end of volume 1 with that said this is a ladybug with a bit of Ruby X May with Naruto x Ino x Nora and Frostbite fanfiction lemon PS the beginning of this is a little weird they're going to be thrown in points of view until I get better at writing** **_PS there will be songs I recommend for each one of these chapters to listen to while reading first one_** **Red like roses part 2** **and all i want by a day to remember** **all i own is Hunter Rose** **and Kane Rose** **also Naruto and his brother are 14 Hunter is 25 Ruby is 13 Yang is 1** **6** **and Kane is** **16** **and Adem is 16**

 **what Adams a good guy in this no way yes way** **he is also a rose**

 **i figured out the year in R** **WBY**

second cycle February 10th Saturday year 2399 DG

DG stands for during the grim

second cycle stands for the halfway point of the year for Beacon Academy the fourth cycle would be the end of the year for Beacon Academy

 **look i now it's confusing Just Go With It**

 **my oc team is team HNN** **K**

 **OR team** **Hunt n kill ya sorry I wanted to make Hunter be the leader**

 **since he's more experienced 4000 years more experience but when you read this just read the team name as Hunt n kill**

 **Blake's POV**

 _Yang Ruby said while she was trying to tackle her sister you promised you would take me to go see Uncle Qrow_

, _Ruby looked furious at Yang_

, _Yang look a little happy_

i will hay Blake do you want to come with us, ya sure why not i got nothing else to do i told them

,yay Blake is comeing with us

,yelled Ruby all happy I couldn't help but to laugh a little come on let's pack our stuff so we can leave. it was 5 minutes after we packed we were getting ready to leave when Ospin's voice came over the intercom (will Ruby Rose Yang Xiao long and Blake Belladonna please come to the headmaster's office immediately) ,Ruby grownd and slammed her head into the bed Yand laughed I threw my bag over my shoulder and told them, grab your stuff we'll leave right after, they nodded their heads and grab their stuff I opened the door we walked out I couldn't help but stare at Ruby's ass Ruby usually wears a skirt but today she was wearing short shorts just like her sister's but black... black and red stockings black and a red hoodie and she had Crescent Rose attached to a belt it had 50 rounds of ammo attached to the Belt as well a little pouch attached to the back on her left side which I presumed had her extra mags for Crescent Rose and more ammo Yang was wearing sweatpants a tank top and a brown leather jacket a black backpack she had her Ember Celica bracelets you probably like well what were you wearing and you're also probably like how the hell do I know that your reading this well this is my diary and I know some fuck head out there stole my diary I know it wasn't Ruby or Yang like I'm looking at you Weiss ( ** _how the fuck did she know i stole her diary Weiss was thinking this whole entire time while trying not to laugh_** ) you probably all thinking just didn't seem like it was part of your diary well it is and isn't technically you reading my diary and technically this is all happening right as you're reading ( ** _ok this is Hunter the author of the story my fucking head hurts_** ) hay Hunter shut the fuck up and keep telling the story ( ** _ok ok you didn't have to fucking bite my head off Blake_** ) (sorry o ya i almost forgot I'm wearing black skinny jeans black tennis shoes a black short sleeve shirt a black scarf and a black leather jacket back to the story sorry Hunter no more jacking your story)( **good back to it we go** ) we walked out of the dorm with all of our bags then we were heading to Ozpin's office to ask what he wanted when we got to his office we entered we all sat down Ruby was the first to talk, what do you need professor, Miss Rose Miss Belladonna Miss Xiao Long I'm so happy you could all make it well Miss Rose this is mainly for you and your sister but your other teammate will benefit from it your uncle Qrow and a another person who I do not want to spoil are coming to train you 3 girls for your next mission. **?s POV.** Qrow why do we have to pick them up, cuz i want to train my nieces and their friend and I think thay will benefit from meeting they're older brother's,

,well i will give you that Qrow so is the headmasters office still in the same place as last time, I believe it is let's go. **Qrow turnd in to a crow the mystery man turned into a tornado of roses the** **mystery man was already at the door before Qrow got thare**

 **Professor Ozpins pov**

i sat in my office with the 3 girls in front of me when thare was a knock on my door I yelled come in. Naruto Rose and Qrow Broadwind walked into my office the girls sitting in front of me were confused Ruby was happy and excited I heard her scream Uncle Qrow and she tackled Qrow to the ground Naruto was laughing his ass off at that

 **Narutos pov**

hey Ruby can you get off your uncle so I can introduce myself to you and Yang and your friend ,fine, well Ruby Yang it is good to see you again my name is Naruto Rose and this Ruby im... your big brother. Ruby looked at me for 2 minutes without speaking Qrow got up and i was a little worried my little sister and my big sister were just staring at me like i grew a second fucking head your my brother yes Ruby i am a year younger than Yang but I'm still your big brother

i never thought I had a brother I always thought it was just Yang well you have 3 little sister. **_in the corner i sat on a bookshelf watching my brother and my two sisters my name is Nagito Rose i can see my uncle outside the window in the greenhouse I smile at him in my bird form Naruto seems to notices and Winks at me my little sister's take notice of it as well Yang and Ruby both look at me Ospin and Qrow look at me i jump off the bookshelf and before I land on the floor I turn back into my human form_** hay bro little sister big sis Nagito ware is Hunter at? he's in the greenhouse outside the Academy,

goddamit all i wanted was for us all to see family and help tran Ruby and Yang ,i now but we got to let are sisters meet Uncle Hunter first ok, fine well Ruby Yang do you 2 want to go see Uncle Hunter ,let's go bros, ya it could be fun, ok then let's go, Ruby her sister and her two brothers along with Blake and Qrow left the headmaster's office to go find Hunter Rose thay spent 5 hours looking thay found a man sitting underneath a broken Street light meditating, Naruto is that Uncle Hunter, give me a second I'll figure out a second do you want to help me, sure what do you need, sneak up behind him okay when I say the words Uncle Hunter we need to train your going to attack him okay got it but how will that let you know if that's him, don't you remember Hunter, Qrow when you were younger with Mom oh yeah how he use to kick me and Ravens ass When We snuck up on him, yep, ok so you want me to sneak up on Hunter, yep, fuck its like you want your brother to die,

no i just think that if its Uncle Hunter he will throw you over his shoulder, fine you owe me some ice dust and a new pipe ok,

ok i'll buy you some ice dust and a new pipe, yes now it's actually worth getting my head stomped in

 **Hunter's POV**

 **I'm sitting underneath a streetlight meditarian my scythe on the ground next to me and my swords** **on my back I can hear the faint rustling of the wind blowing some leaves down the street and then I hear footsteps** Uncle Hunter it's time to tran **I barely had time to Dodge as my nephew jumped at me I grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground and put my dagger up to his throat I looked at him and smirked** You're A Thousand Years too early to try that on me, **he just smiled at me i got up and help him to his feet** , I'll get you one of these days uncle Hunter **I just ruffled his hair and smiled at him** **I shove my dagger into it's sheath and put my Scythe back on my back with my swords in their sheath's** come on let's go do something else

 **meanwhile in Professor ozpin's office**

your name is Adam Rose correct,

yes sir, by any chance are you related to a Ruby Rose, yes sir I am she's my little sister why do you ask professor, well your brothers and uncles just came to my school to train your little sister you might want to go meet them at dorm room 365 maybe you can help train your sister and her team would you be happy about that, yes sir I would love to train my little sister more then anything, **Ozpin looked over at Glenda who just shook her head** well welcome to Beacon Academy mr. Rose, thank you sir

 **well I hope you all like the first chapter this took me 2 months to write I had to go back through take out a lot of stuff and add stuff in no way does this mean I'm giving up on my other fanfiction I work really hard on all of them and I tried to at least get 1 chapter done a day chapter 2 for this will take a little longer same thing with other chapters for my other fanfiction but I give you my word I will be working on all of my FanFiction and getting them done and Ruby is a bull faunus just like Adam please be considerate and see ya till next time**


End file.
